Simplify the following expression: ${-t-(4t+3)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -t {-1(}\gray{4t+3}{)} $ $ -t {-4t-3} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {-t - 4t} - 3$ $ {-5t} - 3$ The simplified expression is $-5t-3$